Frozen Time
by Alrynnas
Summary: One-shot for Noctis and Niveus. Spin-off chapter to Lux Crystallis. When they're in the town that's stuck in time, Noct and Niv end up finding a way to make the long hours waiting rather enjoyable. Rated M for sexual content. Noctis/OC.


**A/N:** I've had this fic sitting around for a bit. Seeing that it's taking me a bit to get to my next chapter in Aeternus Somnus, deciding to actually share it on here! This is mainly for readers of my FFXV fics who would like to see some more Noctis and Niveus. This is a side-one-shot to my Lux Crystallis story. There are no real spoilers for those that may not be so far into that story. And keep in mind that what's written here does not actually happen in the main story, sadly.

Fully sexual content ahead, read at your own discretion. And, if you do, enjoy! xD

* * *

"So you remember what happened yesterday too. But why don't the others?" asked Noctis.

"That I don't know." Niveus shook her head lightly. "What should we do?"

Sitting down on the edge of a bed, Noctis laced his fingers together and stared at the floor. "We let today run its course." Sighing, he still tossed the idea around in his mind, debating whether or not it was the best course for them to take. "If things are still odd tomorrow—if they still don't remember what really happened yesterday, or _today_ for that matter, then we'll figure out what to do on our own."

Silence settled in. Noctis stole a glance to Niveus who remained standing, not saying anything else or even moving. While he certainly enjoyed silence at times, after no more than a few minutes, it was already becoming more than he could bear.

"You can sit down, you know." He thought that would make the situation better, but it didn't. She sat on the bed next to him, with that nearly impossibly perfect posture, but otherwise remained silent. Noctis groaned under his breath. It was going to be a long day of waiting if this was how things would be. "Was there anything you wanted to do?" he asked after a while longer.

"Nothing comes to mind. Did you?"

Noctis' eyes briefly darted to the window and the festivities that took place outside. They had partaken in them yesterday, today, _whatever_ , and it would only be more of the same. The concern for what was causing it kept him from wanting to try and see new things that they may have missed.

"Not really," he answered, resting his cheek on the back of his hand. Once more, silence settled in. His mind kept telling him that he should try to talk to Niveus more, but he did not know what else to talk about other than Crystal Shards or her memories. Dark eyes glanced to her pale form. At first, those hauntingly pale eyes had kept him from wanting to look at her for too long a time, but now, as they had gradually become more normal and he had grown used to them, he could study her longer.

Her features were not what he would call sharp, but they were not without their own refined charm. The white hair of hers framed her face nicely, and her pale skin had not gained any tan since the start of their journey. The name Niveus still suited her all too well. For a moment, he wondered what her real name was, but the more he thought about it, the less he wanted to know.

To him, she was Niveus. The woman that had caught his eye was Niveus and no one else.

"Niveus?"

She hummed lightly in response before looking at him, and it was then that he took his chance and kissed her.

He did not know what to expect from her, really, but part of him had hoped for something more. Her lips were cooler than he expected, but still soft. Nothing else happened, no flash of lightning or even a real tingle through his body, and so he pulled away. There had be more than that. He cleared his throat, a foolish feeling creeping over him for what he did.

A hand of hers slipped up to her lips. "What...was that?"

Noctis felt a small pang in his chest. He had definitely hoped for something more than that for a response. "A-A kiss..." he answered in a mumble.

"A kiss?"

"Something you do when...when you like someone..." He felt his cheeks beginning to heat up. At least he had tried, even if it did not work out the way he had hoped. Clearing his throat, he started to push himself up when a pair of hands grabbed onto his collar and lips crashed onto his.

The kiss itself was not the greatest, not even better than the one moments ago, but it still left him stunned. There was at least the hint of the tingle that he had hoped for. The woman he had come to care for, one who still barely showed any emotion, was kissing him. Her lips were warmer already.

"Like that?" she whispered, pulling away only slightly so that her breath still splashed across his mouth. Pale eyes studied his own and the rest of his features, searching for an answer when he remained stupidly silent.

She began to frown, a light one, but more than obvious on her otherwise neutral face, and started to pull away even more. Not wanting that, Noctis grasped the back of her head and pulled her back in for another kiss, deeper than the previous two. Third time was the charm. Her eyes finally closed, becoming lost in the new sensations he was sharing with her. He lightly ran his tongue over her lips, just wanting to taste her, the result being a cool, sweet flavour that sent him sighing in bliss through his nose.

Her body began to sink into his, erasing the distance that had been between them. Parting for air, Noctis rested his forehead against hers, gently running his thumb over her cheek in smooth, soft motions. "Like that..." he whispered back, unable to stop from grinning.

A smile.

She smiled at him.

Closing her eyes, she kissed him again, bringing that sweet flavour back to his senses. It caught him by surprise, but he was not about to complain. Her hands gripped his collar, keeping their lips locked together. In return, his hands slid across her shoulders and down her back, making sure that her body stayed right up against his own. Subconsciously or not, he began to lay them back against the bed, letting the fluffy blankets cushion her body as he rested above her.

After parting for air, Niveus leaned up to him. "Don't stop," she murmured, grazing her lips over his and sending sparks to shoot down his spine.

The next kiss was even more heated than the last. He managed to open her mouth with his and gently slid in his tongue. Niveus' torso arched against his chest, a muffled moan slipping out, caught within the confines of the kiss. Noctis did not want to stop either. He found one of her hands and, after prying it away from his neck, laced his fingers through hers. She squeezed it tightly, her leg involuntarily running against his own. It was his turn to moan when he finally pulled back.

Compared to what he was used to seeing from her, she was now alive like never before. The way her body moved with each breath beneath him. The way her fingers squeezed into the back of his hand. The way her hand laced through his hair. The way she looked at him, lost in bliss and wanting more... Everything sent him afire. Seeing her so alive brought a new life to him as well.

"How much...do you want?" he panted, allowing his head to fall to the crook of her neck. There he could feel her heartbeat. The pulse was fast but steady, comforting him. He planted a soft kiss on her neck, making her squirm beneath him. Even through their layers of clothes, he still enjoyed that feeling of her body pressed against his far more than he had expected.

"Everything." Her answer was followed by a sigh when he kissed her skin again. "I don't want these feelings to stop." The hand around his head massaged him, tousling his hair. "I don't want my time with you to end."

Noctis could feel his heart flutter. He managed to pull away from her cool skin and hovered back above her. Smoothing down some of her hair, he planted a warm kiss on her forehead. "And I..." A kiss to the side of her closed eye. "Don't want..." A kiss on her cheek. "Anything else..." A kiss on her jaw. "But you." A firm kiss on her lips. His tongue swiftly found hers again, and was pleasantly surprised when her soft appendage moved to meet his.

He slipped his hands from hers before caressing the side of her body, up and down until he tucked his hand underneath her tops. A trail of goosebumps was left behind his touch that grazed over her skin, her body shivering lightly.

"Hold me closer," breathed Niveus. Noctis did his best to comply as he kissed along her jawline. Wrapping his hand around the small of her back, he pulled her closer to him as he pressed his body against hers, leaving barely any room for their clothes. His kisses trailed up to her earlobe where he began to suck lightly, holding back the urge to nibble just yet.

"Noctis!" she moaned when he finally caved and nibbled lightly on her earlobe. Her body squirmed, unable to move anywhere but closer to him, causing him to groan and his erection to stir. He nibbled on her ear some more, pleased with how she reacted to it, but he did not want to leave the rest of her body unattended.

Breathing hard across her skin, causing more goosebumps to form, Noctis settled at her neck, ravishing her with open-mouth kisses, his tongue making random designs. Both her hands gripped the back of his head, tugging at his hair lightly and urging him to continue.

As much as he did not want to, he pulled away from her body, leaving one last kiss on her collar bone as a promise of more. Niveus sighed lightly in disappointment, but that sigh shifted into a moan as his hand under her shirt shifted up and massaged her breast.

Guiding her up onto the bed more, Noctis began to slip off her tops. Her body shivered beneath him before moving to try and make the movement easier. Once her stomach was exposed, Noctis leaned down and planted soft kisses across her bare skin. He wanted to kiss every inch of her. He wanted her entire body to feel the touch of his lips. If she wanted everything, then everything she would get.

Her hands found their way around his back as he travelled up her form. His tongue licked up the curve of her breast before settling on a pert nipple. There he licked some more before sucking, causing Niveus' body to clench as she moaned out his name. It was like music to his ears, hearing her say his name in that manner, and he wanted more. Her hands kneaded into his back, making him realize just how much his clothes were still getting in the way.

It was as though she had read his mind. Niveus' hands made their way to his shoulders, slipping off his jacket in one smooth motion before tugging at the hem of his shirt. Noctis gave another impulsive nibble on her nipple, causing her to gasp sharply in surprise, before he relinquished long enough to allow her to slip off his remaining top.

Before he could lean back down to continue lavishing her body with kisses, she leaned up and caught him in another surprise kiss. It was his turn to close his eyes and moan from somewhere deep in the back of his throat as she sucked at his lower lip before slipping in her tongue. She pressed her body against his. The feel of her cool skin coming into complete contact with his defined chest made his erection strain to the limits of his pants.

Noctis sighed in pure bliss, leaning his head back as Niveus proceeded to trail her soft lips down his body. A kiss on his neck. A kiss on his collarbone. A kiss on his chest. He was surprised by, and also liked, how forward she was being at that moment, barely anything like how she normally was with all of them. That thought alone aroused him more aroused than her kisses across his skin... Well, almost.

"You're so warm..." she murmured, her breath splashing across his skin and giving him his own goosebumps. Compared to Niveus, he was radiating heat like a furnace. While still cool on the outside, she was certainly warm on the inside, and that heat was only growing, throbbing in pace with her heartbeat. She squirmed a little on the bed, pressing her chest to his in a tight embrace, wanting to soak in more of his heat to feed her own.

His body trembled as her hands traced over his muscles. Up his back, across his shoulders, and down his arms. Noctis moaned into her heated kiss. Unable to hold back any more, he moved to pull her tighter into the embrace when she once again beat him. Resting her forehead against his own, their hair matting together, she laced her fingers through his, grasping his hands tightly. Panting heavily, she guided one of his hands down her body, across her curves, to rest between her thighs.

Noctis stared into her eyes, his own heart starting to beat rapidly. The question was asked with a soft kiss, placing his lips over her own. The answer was given as she returned the kiss, tugging him down with her as she lay back against the bed.

As he intensified the kiss, Noctis began to undo her pants. It was harder to do with one hand than he thought, causing him to fumble and become flustered at his attempts. Having Niveus squirm more beneath him didn't help. He finally placed on hand firmly on her hips, keeping her still while he focused on slipping off her pants.

Niveus closed her eyes, raising her hips and legs in order to help him remove her final shards of clothing. The cool air across her newly exposed skin acted as a relief, but it did not last long. She leaned her head back and gasped sharply as Noctis pressed his hand against her groin. What she thought had been warm before grew only more heated and wet from her arousal.

"Tell me if anything hurts or if you don't like it," he breathed across her ear. He only wanted to give her pleasure, not discomfort. She numbly nodded, barely able to process her own thoughts let alone words from someone else at that moment.

Tentatively, Noctis began to rub a finger over her clit. Immediately, her body responded by her hips jerking and her thighs twitching. Intensified sensations shot through her, leaving her body tingling and the heat growing.

"Ah, Nocti- _mmph_." Her moan became muffled against his mouth as Noctis teased her again. Her muscles continued to clench and loosen with each flick of his finger. Reaching down even further, he pushed open her folds of skin and slipped a finger into her tight entrance. " _Noct_!" Her leg managed to wrap around his and her hands gripped his back muscles in response to his actions.

His finger slicked in and out of her easily thanks to how wet she already was, and pressing his thumb against her clit only made her wetter. The fire within her built up more and more, concentrating at a point just above his hand. In and out. In and out. Noctis kissed her hungrily, not taking his eyes off of her face that was caught in the grasp of pleasure. That look on her excited him more and more, one almost mistakable for pain but he knew to be pure pleasure.

A gasp escaped her when Noctis placed another finger inside her tight confines. It was a tight fit, but each movement from his fingers made it easier. Her nails dug into his skin, holding onto him for dear life as the pleasure doubled. She was lost in that pleasure and at its mercy.

"No-Noctis, I feel like...like I-I'm going to explode..." she moaned, her voice catching in her throat at some points. Her hips twisted and bucked from his actions, making the fingers reach even deeper. Placing his other hand softly on her stomach, where he could feel her muscles clenching through both his hands, Noctis hushed her quietly. He slowly removed his fingers, giving her clit one final flick.

With leaving a trail of soft kisses along her skin, he travelled down her body. Her breathing slowly steadied, no longer at the brink of climax, but he knew it would not last for long. His own heart began to race, not from the heated lust between them, but from nervousness. Prying apart her legs some more, he settled his head between them. He had never done anything of the like before (which also applied to most of what had happened thus far), but he wanted to try. If it gave Niveus pleasure, then he wanted to give it to her.

"Noctis, what are you doing?" asked Niveus when she looked down to see just where he was.

He smiled up at her, running his hands along her thighs. "Relax," he whispered, moving closer to her. He planted a soft kiss on the inside of her leg. "Just breathe." The words were to reassure her as much as himself. He placed her thighs over his shoulders and splayed his hands across her abdomen. Without another thought, Noctis leaned in and kissed her clit.

Reaching out with his tongue, he licked her little nub up and down, side to side, swirling over, and any other ways that seemed good. She gasped lightly and threw her head back at the feeling of his tongue lapping over her like that. It was different from his fingers, and in a good way. The brink was brought back, leaving her to draw ever closer to its edge as Noctis continued to please her. The light nibble he gave her before sucking on her clit only drove her faster to that edge.

One hand gripped his messy hair while the other gripped the sheets. Her moans became louder when he lowered just that little bit more and slipped his tongue inside her. Soft and wet, he enjoyed her insides more than he thought he would, from her taste, to her scent, to her feel, everything was wonderful, and, judging from her moans, it was wonderful for her too.

Her legs began to twitch against him, her toes curling to unimaginable positions. Muscles clenched and unclenched, each time being more intense than the last. Noctis gripped her hips as tightly as he could, keeping her steady as he made sure she reached that peak of pleasure.

"Ah, Noctis!" That heat welling up inside of her was at its breaking point. It had collected just below her stomach and was ready to burst. Her breathing became noticeably shallower, each quick gasp trying to gain some much-needed air. She threw her head against the pillow, her back arching into the air. Noctis' name slipped past her lips in a cry of pure ecstasy. Flashes of white crossed her vision as her eyes shot open, that heat between her legs being released in a rapid rush.

Noctis' fingers dug into her skin, holding her against the bed as her juices flowed down his tongue and into his mouth. He was surprised, but lapped up as much as he could. It was warm and sweet, the excess amount dribbling down his chin. Her hips stopped moving and he released his grasp on her. Looking up, he saw her flushed face over the curves of her body. Just seeing that expression from her made him groan in desire, wanting to ravish her until she cried out his name again, and her own name was constantly rolling off of his tongue and across her body.

He licked his lips and smiled up at her. Niveus' chest rose and fell with each heavy breath that she took, her eyes trying to focus again.

"Did you enjoy that?" he cooed lightly, planting a kiss on her stomach.

Niveus closed her eyes for a moment, trying to steady her breathing. Her heart still raced within her chest, so loud that she thought Noctis would be able to hear it. "Very much so," she whispered, breathing again. She shivered in pleasure as she felt Noctis' tongue run up her abdomen, small kisses accompanying it.

"Still want more?" Kissing her softly, he stared into her eyes while awaiting an answer. He did not have to wait long before she nodded, leaning up to kiss him back. Noctis grinned and devoured her lips hungrily. This time, they would enjoy the pleasure together.

His pants were finally removed and he groaned lightly when his erection rose free, precum already leaking profusely from the head. Niveus' leg coaxed along his, the feel of it on his bare skin sent tingles shooting up his spine. Resting on his hands, Noctis stared down at her, his own heart racing within his chest. Though her hair was matted against the sides of her face, she looked rather calm, no longer caught in the intense waves of passion.

Gripping her hand in his, Noctis slowly slid inside of her slick entrance. A sharp gasp escaped Niveus, the feeling of her insides stretching to accommodate his size proved to be a bit more discomforting than she had expected. But that same feeling of him inside of her, even if it was only just part of the head, brought back the onslaught of arousal. The heat from him radiated through her core, already making her feel so full.

Noctis grunted deeply, his bottom jaw going slack as he rested his forehead on hers. Inch by inch he slid in, gripping Niveus' hand tighter as he did. She responded in kind, her nails digging into the back of his hand, their fingers becoming indistinguishable from one another. She thought his fingers and tongue had been mind-blowing, but already his warm cock was sending into a new depth of pleasure.

"Breathe," he panted across her flushed form. The tightness from her sent shivers through his entire body, already bringing him closer to that inevitable end than he would like. "Breathe..." It was more to remind himself than it was her.

Niveus was unable to say anything in response. All of the sensation washing over her, from that slight pain to the unmistakable torrent of pleasure that followed and prickled all of her nerves, sent her melting into the bed. Part of her felt like those feelings were going to split open, but it was the sensation of being always on the brink that gave her the intense pleasure. Hips twitched in response, causing Noctis to reach deeper, as though her body physically desired him to be completely inside of her. Her body clenched underneath him and her free hand found his back, digging into his muscles.

"Relax," he panted between staggered breaths. Noctis slid in further, grasping her hips to help keep her steady. Running his thumb over her smooth skin, he planted small kisses beneath her earlobe. Even from there, he could feel her heart racing, a pace nearly in synch with his own. "You're wonderful..."

Grunting deeply, his hips finally settled against hers, their flesh fusing together in the heat. The feel of her wet walls around his cock made him jerk his hips, which made Niveus buck lightly in response. Under him, Niveus moaned in delight, their voices mingling together as much as their own bodies.

Noctis chuckled.

It was an odd time to chuckle, but the simple noise still started deep within his throat and slipped past his lips. Just how their bodies responded to each other felt perfect. Noctis had not been one who believed in soul mates, but maybe there was something close to it after all.

"D-does it feel good?" he murmured across her skin, his body shifting slightly as he got used to their naked flesh mingling together. Bringing her hand between them, he planted kisses on her fingertips. She ran a finger over his lips, leaning up towards his ear.

"It feels _perfect_..." Her voice caught in her throat when he gave a tentative thrust of his hips. Pale eyes went wide and stared into his own, her mouth agape before she grinned at him. That grin sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine, with her eyes half-lidded and her lip curled upward ever so slightly. He never expected her to give such a seductive look, yet alone to him.

Capturing her lips, Noctis bucked his hips across hers, stretching her inner walls from the movement. The feeling of her tight walls clenching against him increased his arousal like nothing else. Their combined wetness made movement easy. Niveus moaned into the kiss, her tongue eagerly meeting his. When he thrust again, her hips rose to meet his, wanting to stay joined as much as possible and get even more of that feeling of fullness. His movements were slow at first, keeping it simple to allow their bodies to become fully adjusted.

Their breathing ragged, Noctis placed his forehead against hers. Dark eyes were locked onto pale ones, only closing briefly when a particularly good wave of pleasure rolled through their bodies. Nothing needed to be said, they just somehow knew what felt right.

Grasping onto her thigh, Noctis pulled her leg around his waist, making the angle of penetration just that much better. He groaned out deeply, revelling in the feeling of her tight walls clenching and unclenching around his cock, while she became lost in the sensation of his hardened member throbbing through her as it delve in and out.

He loved the look that etched across her face after a particularly good thrust, when his body smashed into her swollen clit. Eyes clutched tight before shooting open again, pupils completely dilated from the pleasure as her eyes locked back onto his.

The pace of his picked up, Niveus' hips twitching after each thrust, and the growing wetness between them making the movement slick and smooth. He threw in a little swirl, holding himself inside of her before slowly sliding out and quickly plunging back in, making that stretching sensation returned as he filled her up completely. Reaching up, she gripped his hair, making the dark tresses even more messy. He continued to pummel into her, reaching a new peak of pleasure when she wrapped her other leg around him. Their bodies were as close as possible, feeling very inch, inside and out.

"Oh, Light! Niveus...!" he moaned loudly, his abdomen clenching. The new rush of an impending climax drove him to thrust into her more rapidly. Several curses escaped past his lips; he did not want to end just yet. He wanted to see that she got her pleasurable end first, and so the dark-haired Prince tried to think of other things that were not so arousing. It helped for a moment as he was left to teeter on that edge, completely able to fall either way. But each time he opened his eyes and saw her expression locked in ecstasy, felt her tight confines clench around his cock, and shivered as her hands raked down his back, Noctis knew there was no escape. Niveus leaned up and captured his mouth in a deep, wet kiss, causing his eyes to roll back in bliss as she probed his mouth with her tongue. That was enough to help send him into his climax.

The pressure built up within him, unable to remained contained any longer. He could feel his cock twitching inside of her, and his thrusts became erratic. " _Niv_!" The sound of her name grunting past his lips in such a deep tone caused her to rise her hips to meet his rapid movements. His hand dug into her thigh, keeping her close as he rose to the peak of his climax. Her name dribbled off his tongue in a series of incomprehensible moans.

A few more deep thrusts and he came inside of her, his mind reaching some unknown land with only Niveus and himself as his body twitched along with his throbbing cock. Niveus gasped sharply at the sensation of him filling her up even more He rode out his climax, keeping up his pace until he was completely finished. Noctis panted hard, trying to return to reality. Looking back down at Niveus, he felt her body pressed against him, and her hips still sought to keep him snugly within her confines.

He was spent, but she had yet to feel the same intense pleasure as him. It would not be over until she did.

His pace slowed, but he still delved into her tight confines. Each time, he made sure to come into contact with her clit, causing her body to writhe underneath him. Pale eyes gradually spent more time closed than open, but she could feel his intense gaze still on her.

Noctis leaned in and planted sloppy kisses along her jaw and down her neck. The sounds of her moans enticed him to keep up his actions, no matter how spent he was feeling. That look of intense pleasure would return, twisting her face into such a delectable sight, and he would make certain of it.

Niveus tightened the grip of her legs around him, crying out into the air. "Hang in there," he growled lowly before sucking on her skin. Grasping her breast, he squeezed it gingerly, managing to flick his thumb over her nipple to help increase her pleasure. Every nerve along her body felt like it was on fire, and she was at the mercy of it.

"N-Noct?" she panted, nearly whining out his name.

The Prince breathed across her skin, returning to her face. "Yes?"

Niveus said nothing else. Placing a hand to caress his cheek, she stared into his dark eyes, trying to keep her vision locked on him as white began to take over. The feeling from before returned tenfold. Her back arched, forcing her body to fuse against his even more, while her legs clamped down around his waist. The sound of his name mixed with pure pleasure filled the room and her head rolled back into the pillow. Grasping her jaw, Noctis pulled the pale woman back into a kiss, wanting her to be looking at him as her climax came to its desirable peak.

Cries were muffled against his mouth. Tight walls clenched around his cock, keeping his softening form within her as juices flowed out, coating both of their lower bodies. Panting hard, Niveus collapsed into the bed, almost being swallowed up by the soft mattress. Noctis' body followed after hers, being careful not to squish the woman he had come to care for.

He stayed there for a while, the surprising coolness of her necklace acting as a refreshing dose of reality. Settled like that, he could fall asleep, listening to the sound of her heart and feeling her body combined with his. Her fingers combed through his hair, not with the vigorous gusto from before, but with soft, caressing, almost loving, motions.

Grunting, Noctis rolled off of her. A soft whimper escaped Niveus, wanting that feeling of him inside of her to return. Her body shivered lightly, a wave of cold washing over her when his body slipped away to rest beside her.

Lips pressed softly against skin, helping to calm their racing hearts. Brushing some of her white hair aside, Noctis gazed silently at her face. She still panted hard, eyes drifting between open and closed.

"I-I hope you found it e-enjoyable," he mumbled, glancing down to hide the blush that was creeping across his face.

Niveus rested the palm of her hand to her forehead, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to gather her thoughts. Never had she thought the first kiss would lead to something so invigorating and sensual. Her entire body still tingled from the ghost feelings of Noctis' lips over hers, his fingers caressing her skin, and his body pressed so tightly to hers that not even air could fit between them.

She regained her breathing and looked to Noctis, who was still trying to hide his blush. She smiled lightly and tapped her hand to his cheek, having him look at her fully. A soft kiss greeted his lips, melting away what nervousness had found its hold on him.

"All thanks to you, yes," she whispered back.

He thought that would help make his blush go away, getting reassurance from her, but it didn't, it only made it worse. Draping an arm around her back, he pulled Niveus close to him, burying his head in her white hair, damp from their amorous activity. Her body was warm, a raging inferno compared to what it was at the start, and it was comforting, lulling him into a pleasant peace.

"I like you."

"What?"

"I like you!" he repeated, not so softly. The words had been muffled in her hair, intentionally so in case she did not receive his feelings so well he could pass it off as having said something else. "I-I like you... A lot.." That blush across his cheeks only grew more intense. Holding her tighter, his thoughts drifted to what may happen when everything was over. He would not let her go.

"I like you too." Peeking up from the white of her hair, Noctis' dark eyes met her pale ones. Though there was not quite the amount of emotion in her tone as he would have hoped, nothing like those moans that contained his names, but there was no deceit in them either. "No..." That one word made Noctis gulp in suspense. "I-I like the others, but you... With you, it's different." She tilted her head in that oh-so familiar manner of hers. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but it's just...more."

Lacing his hand behind her head, Noctis leaned in to give her the most loving kiss that he could muster with as much confidence as though he had been kissing her for years. That was as close to a confession as he would get from her. He put everything into that kiss because of it, his affection, his desires, his fear of losing her, and more. She had to know it all, even if she did not fully understand it. Someday, she would, he would see to it.

They were left panting for air, breathing as hard as they had been during their amorous actions. "Ah, Niveus!" Noctis was caught by surprise when she maneuvered on top of him. "What ar—" Words were cut off when the white-haired woman kissed him. Though soft, he could feel the spark of a certain desire behind it.

"Hey... Can you...share that feeling with me again?" She pressed her hips against his. "I want to feel it with you more, but...who knows how many chances there would be after today..."

Noctis blinked in surprise. Glancing out the window, he was briefly reminded of the festivities outside. Either today would pass on to the next and they would continue on with their duties, or it would be the same and they would have to figure out exactly what was going on. Either way, they would probably not have another ideal opportunity like this for some time to follow.

Wrapping his arms around her back, Noctis pulled her body back against his, where it felt right. Lips locked back together. They were going to make the most of their time.

* * *

"Eehhh, whatever happened to Noc- _aahh_ -tis and Niveus anyway?" asked Prompto through a yawn, entering their room first.

"Well, maybe Noctis got bored," answered Gladiolus, cupping his chin in his hand. "And maybe Niveus...uh...wandered off somewhere and we...didn't notice..."

The three of them paused for a moment by the door.

"Should we go look for her?"

"Despite not having memories, Niveus can handle herself and she knows where the inn is. I'm sure she's fine," reassured Ignis.

"I guess you're right." Prompto sighed before kicking off his boots. "But she better here in the morning! Ah, looks like Noct's already he...re..." Prompto clamped a hand over his own mouth to stifle a mix between a gasp and a laugh.

"Eh, what is it? What's hap—argh!" Gladiolus was elbowed in the gut by Promtpo. "What was that for?!"

"Shhh!" The blond harshly shushed his friend.

The scarred man looked past Prompto's shoulder. "Oh..."

"What's going on?" asked Ignis, keeping his voice down.

"We found out where Noct and Niv went after all..." chuckled the blond. "Honestly didn't think he had it in him to be so bold."

Lying across one of the two beds was Noctis and Niveus. Bodies were loosely held in each other's arms, the sheets and blankets thrown messily about them. Hair was damp and strewn from sex, Noctis' tresses even darker than usual while Niveus' white locks were still stunningly white. Visible on their exposed skin were various hickeys and love bites. The two remained fast asleep.

"Um..."

"Well."

"So..."

"How 'bout we head to Niv's room instead?" offered Gladiolus.

"That should work."

Prompto glanced over his shoulder as the three of them took their leave, smirking. "You go, guys."


End file.
